runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Atlantis
Atlantis - The best Brazilian clan A brief overview Atlantis is the brazilian clan with most total experience, occupying the 37 rank in the world clan ranking. It's mainly focused in the brazilian/portuguese community. The main language is portuguese, but it's open to everyone that is interested to join, having the requirements and respecting the main language. The clan leaders are Pedim, Mort Dartor, Tusoroxo and TheNineTails, experienced players that had some participation in the community. Also, Pedim is ranked in the official fc of the pt-br community, Comu Pt-Br. Founders * † CondeColapso * Pedim * † Guerreira * † Fish Rage * † Cerrioli27 History The clan was created in 2011, with the objective of creating boundaries, but soon it would be open to everyone. It later started to grow, and in 2013 it was the biggest brazilian/portuguese clan. Then, with lots of members, the clan started to make more EXP and ranking up. In the year of 2014, Atlantis became the top 1 brazilian/portuguese clan, and stays as the greatest, but lost the will of being a clan only for friends. Also, it is one of the biggest clans in the world now, having 500 members, the majority of which are active. Growing In the beginning, the clan was very small, without citadel or rank. At that time, the clan leaders received some help and influence from leaders of the biggest clans in the brazilian/portuguese community, but soon they became more uncommon, as Atlantis became better and more dishonorable than these ones. The leaders in this time were focused in the community. Even with a little quantity of members, the clan was structured and had a lot of organization. That organization proved to be essential, as people were coming to and staying in the clan as time passed: it was becoming strong. In 2012 the clan already had a citadel and reached 1b EXP, and dreams about becoming bigger and being ranked up started to appear. With dedication, the clan started to expand and grow. In the middle of 2012, Mort Dartor joined the clan, an essential asset to the growth of the clan, as he was the best (if not, one of the best) recruiters. Alone he recruited more than 300 members but some left the clan or quit. As effect the clan became the biggest brazilian/portuguese clan, and one of the biggest clans of the world. Citadel The citadel was one the most important aspects for Atlantis. Even with some problems in the beginning, the citadel has been administrated in a good way to reach tier 7. It took something around one and a half years to reach, as it grew with the clan. It became a good motivation to people who thought about joining the clan, because now it's one of the most beautiful citadels in the world. Clan Marks Atlantis has been the first new-age clan to pass the older ones in the brazilian/portuguese community . With 3 years of existence, Atlantis now have more total experience than clans that exist even before the clan capes, in chats. Also, it's one of the few clans in the world to have an citadel with everything in the max levels, even the decorations . Academy After reaching 500 members and having to increase the entrance requirements, the admin decided to create a second clan, named Atlantis Academy. In the beginning it had some problems growing, after the REIT0R, Caneta and the administration of Mort Dartor's help, the clan started to grow, and now has a tier 5 citadel and more than 350 members. Ranks Category:Clans Category:Brazil